Change can be a good thing
by IAmTheAlphaNow
Summary: When Flaky finally stands up to Giggles, it causes a chain reaction, leaving Flaky friendless. But soon things change, and change can be a good thing... Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hi! this is my first story, so i'm sorry if the characters seem a little OC. I would be extremely happy if you would review my story. No flames please.**

**disclaimer:**

**Flaky: Babybunny1496 does not own Happy Tree Friends, or any of its delightfully twisted characters. They are the property of Mondo Media.**

**Splendid: The only thing she owns is the plot, and her love of this show.**

**P.S.: Italics mean that a character is thinking.**

**Chapter 1**

I'm having a day from hell. Lifty and Shifty hate me, because I called Lifty an asshole after he made fun of my weight, and the sound track to my morning has gone a little something like this: "Don't touch my boyfriend freak! Keep your greasy hands off of him! Don't touch him you ugly little greasy haired dwarf!" You get the idea. And wouldn't you know it, the second Cuddles leaves our lunch table to go to the snack machine, Giggles starts in on me again.

"Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend, you frizzy haired emo slut! You make me sick! You think I don't see all the looks that you give him?" she shrieks.

As usual, I'm sitting directly across from her, and receiving the full force of her misguided anger. If she hates me so goddamn much, then why does she insist on sitting with us every day at lunch? Granted we have the largest, most comfortable booth, but still!

Giggles's voice seems particularly grating today, and it seems like she's purposely jumping on my very last, very brittle nerve. So finally, I do what I've longed to do since the day I first met her. I yell back.

"Giggles, s-shut the fuck up! I am so tired of you whining. I've told you a million times that there is nothing going on between me and Cuddles, but you refuse to get that through your thick skull!" I say, struggling to get the words out without stuttering.

"I-." She manages to get out before I cut her off.

"I'm not finished! He loves you, and would never cheat on you, but you've got your head too far up your ass to realize it! You're a pretty girl, but you've got the personality of a rabid badger. I'd rather spend an hour alone with Evil Flipqy and a knife, than spend more than a few minutes in your "delightful" company! If I were you, I'd think about making an attitude change, because sooner or later, that magical, well hidden quality that only Cuddles sees in you will not be enough to make up for your obnoxious personality. And when Cuddles sees you the way everyone else does, you w-will be alone!"

When I'm able to hear my final words echo, I look up and realize that everyone in the cafeteria is staring at me. I slide out of my seat in the booth and shoulder my canvas Chrono Crusade backpack, before beating a hasty retreat out of the silent cafeteria, leaving behind a stunned group of people, including Giggles and Cuddles, who had just returned to the table.

Not ten seconds pass before Cuddles burst through the door after me.

"Flaky! Flaky, wait!" he yells, running to catch up with me.

"Yes?" I reply, still riding on a high from telling Giggles off.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You've been acting strange all day, and now there's this whole thing with Giggles. She's in there crying!" he yells, frustrated.

I instantly start to feel guilty for my comments, but I shake it off.

"Really?" I say, faking interest. "I didn't know she could display human emotion. Did you take a picture?"

The look he gives me is hard to read, but I'm pretty sure what he's thinking isn't anything nice. _What is wrong with me? I never say stuff like this?_

"I really think you should apologize." says Cuddles, who decides to ignore my comment.

"Why should I apologize? I meant everything I said." I reply, starting to get annoyed.

"So you're not going to apologize to her?" asks Cuddles, with a resigned tone.

"No! Were you not listening?" I say, now fully annoyed. He sighs, and I feel a sense of foreboding.

"Well, then I'm sorry Flaky, but I can't be your friend anymore." He says, not fully meeting my eyes.

"I-wait. What!" I choke out, shocked. I can't have heard him right.

"I can't be your friend anymore. It's not fair to Giggles. You really hurt her feelings today, and you two argue back and forth constantly. She says you're always making rude comments, and now I see that she is telling the truth." He says, still not meeting my eyes.

"She's lying to you! I can't believe you don't believe me! I've told you time and time again the horrible things your girlfriend says, and you never do anything. You just say I'm blowing it out of proportion. But the second she complains, you're all over me." Tears streaming down my face, I look at him pleadingly. "P-please don't do this!" I whisper, pretty much begging.

"I'm sorry, but I have to, unless you apologize." He says starting to turn away. I reach out to grab his arm, and he pauses before turning to look at me with an angry expression on his face. I step back, startled. I've never seen him look like this before.

"Leave me alone! Don't you get it? I don't want to be your friend! I tried to be nice, and spare your feelings, but you won't let me. I don't like you, and I think it's pathetic how you follow me around all the damn time. I would tell you to go follow some of your other friends, but we both know you don't have any. We're not best friends! We have never been best friends. If I had to choose between you and Giggles, I'd choose Giggles every time, because let's face it, why would you chose the chicken nugget, when you could have the fillet mignon?" He says with a cruel laugh. My face instantly drains of all its blood, leaving my skin feeling icy. My eyes widen as a single tear escapes, and slips down my cheek. We stand there facing each other. He's never said anything that even remotely suggested that he felt this way. _Why is he doing this? We're friends_.

"Why?" I whisper, but he doesn't answer. He just turns and walks back into the cafeteria, right into the waiting arms of his girlfriend. Leaving me –once again—all alone.

**(A/N): Cliffhanger! Cuddles seems really mean. But don't worry, everything is not as it seems.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Cuddles POV**

**(A/N): Hey! Me again! As promised, I am posting my second chapter. Yeah, my characters seem OOC, but this is a story created by me, so of course they are OOC. It wouldn't be as much fun otherwise.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Flaky: Happy Tree Friends belongs to Mondo Media. The only thing Babybunny1496 owns is her mind.**

**P.S. Thanks to all the people who reviewed me! You have no idea how happy that made me!**

"I'm sorry." I whisper, as I walk across the cafeteria. Flaky can't hear me through the heavy oak double doors, but even if she could, I doubt she would forgive me. I didn't want to do this, but after that showdown between her and Giggles, Giggles gave me an ultimatum. Either I end it with Flaky, or she ends it with me, and I can't let that happen because I love her.

Flaky was my first best friend, and she didn't stop being my best friend even after she moved, and when she moved back, everything was how it had been before. She was awkward and crazy smart, always buried in her books. I was tall, gangly, and had boundless energy that for some reason she tolerated. But that summer before the start of sixth grade, she went away to music camp. Her mother was ecstatic because it was the first time she had ever agreed to go. And while she was gone, everything changed. I hit a growth spurt, made more friends, and met Giggles. When Flaky came back, she was the same, but nothing else was. She was still the same awkward brace-faced girl she had been when she left, and she embarrassed me. I'd like to say that peer pressure made me do what I did, but truth be told, my new friends didn't really have a problem with her. I was the only one that had a problem with her. I started avoiding her, backing out on plans, lying to keep her from coming over, and I guess she finally got sick of it, because she called me on my bullshit. She asked me why I didn't hang around her anymore, and why I didn't return any of her calls. And me, being the spineless loser that I was, I told her told leave me alone, to stop calling me. I called her an ugly, stuttering freak, which was really low, because I knew how sensitive she was about that. She had been taking speech therapy for a while, with little improvement. And even now, no matter how hard I try, I can't get how she looked out of my head. She looked broken, like nothing could ever put her completely back together again. We were best friends, and I stomped on her heart.

Halfway through our seventh grade year, we were paired as partners for a science project. I couldn't take the awkwardness, so I begged for forgiveness, and she forgave me just like that, like nothing had ever happened. Soon we became friends again, and I promised her that I would never do anything to hurt her like that again. But that's exactly what I did a few minutes ago, and the look she had on her face was exactly like the one from a couple of years ago.

I shouldn't have said those things. I took her insecurities and used them against her. But it was the only way that I could ensure that she would hate me. I deserve it, and I don't want her to forgive me as easily as last time. I deserve to suffer like she did in the sixth grade. I just hope that one day, if she forgives me that I'll finally be able to forgive myself.

**(A/N): Sorry it was so short! It looked longer when I typed it up. I will post the next chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Hi! I want to apologize for making ya'll wait so long for an update. My only excuse is that it was a deadly combination of writer's block, falling into another fandom, and just plain lack of interest in the story. So once again, I extend my sincerest apologies, and I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did though.**

**Warning: Swearing **

Chapter 3

The normally quiet click of the door closing sounds like a gunshot in the silence of the hallway.

"He promised. He promised he wouldn't." I whisper to myself, trying to comprehend the fact that once again, he had broken a promise.

Silently, I turn and walk down the hallway to my locker, praying all the while that no one is in the hallway, because I'm this close to bursting into tears.

Once at my locker, I dial the combination and shove all of my belongings into the locker I share with Mime, the cute new transfer student. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror attached to the back of the locker, and I can't help but to cringe at my reflection. I look like a candidate for the local Psych Ward. So I do what any normal person would do when faced with the cherry topping to a shitty day: I start sobbing.

I sink to the floor beside my still-open locker and press my face into my hands, trying in vain to slow the torrent of tears. I'm so focused on my inner turmoil that I fail to notice two approaching pairs of feet.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you okay?" a kind voice whispers.

"Of course she's not okay you idiot. Why the hell else would she be crying?" a different, slightly deeper voice says.

"Well excuse me for being courteous!" The first voice again.

They go on like this for a while, long enough for me to stop crying and to clean my face off. While they argue, I take the time to study my two knights in shining tin foil (they really didn't do that great of a job checking up on me).

The first boy is tall, skinny, and kind of geeky, with a head full of shoulder length light blue hair. His name is Splendid, and I recognize him from my AP classes. And along with Splendid comes his jerkish, but still oddly hot brother Splendont. They're completely identical except for the whole red and blue color scheme thing they've got going on.

I'm so concentrated on my studying of the two brothers that I fail to realize that their argument has stopped, and I have become the focus of their scrutiny. Suddenly that pesky string on my sleeve becomes so much more interesting. When the silence prevails, I sneak a glance at the two of them, and to my horror they are still looking at me, but this time with expressions of faint amusement.

"Like what ya see, doll?" says Splendont with a smirk.

"I-I yes. I mean no! I don't know!" I wail.

"Quick picking on her Splendont!" Splendid says, glaring at his brother.

"Oh, come off it Superdork! I wasn't picking on her. I was simply making sure she was okay." argued the redhead.

"Uh, guys?" I say, heading off what is sure to be another long argument.

"What?" they cry in unison.

"N-never mind. I'll just go now." I say shrinking in on myself.

I turn to leave, and I am shocked when a warm hand grabs my wrist, preventing my escape.

"Where ya headin', cutie pie?" drawls Splendont, the more outgoing of the two.

"Home. I-I don't feel good, so I'm w-walking home." I whisper while playing with my sleeve.

"A pretty lady such as yourself shouldn't have to walk home alone. Let us walk you." says Splendont.

"Pretty lady?" I mutter. "Life must be so difficult for the visually impaired."

"Huh?" Splendid says.

"Oh, nothing." I am quick to remark.

"Okay. Well, lead the way!" says Splendont, even as he drags me down the hall towards the double doors that lead to freedom.

**(A/N): Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'd appreciate feedback. And in return, I promise not to take so long to post the next chapter.**


End file.
